


Something Sweet

by WritingandWritingSomeMore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Corny Ones, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hot chocolate and coffee, M/M, Mortal!AU, Sweet Sayings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingandWritingSomeMore/pseuds/WritingandWritingSomeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes sweet things, and what's sweeter than a story in a coffee shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> That title is so creative.
> 
> *rolls eyes*

* * *

The only thing Nico wanted when he entered the coffee shop was something that wasn't coffee.

Irony at its finest, but the Italian boy couldn't bring himself to care. Coffee never appealed to him. The smell of roasted coffee beans was too strong and often stunk the car with his father drinking it on his way to Nico's school every day. When he first tasted it as a sleep-deprived teenager, he spat it back out and promptly swore off the stuff for life, much to the amusement of his sister.

Currently, at the age of 24, he still hadn't drank that cursed liquid since then.

From then on, he stayed on the path of soda, milkshakes, and hot chocolate in paper cups, and while it seemed unhealthy, he managed to go on for several days without sleeping to finish up any projects. Anything to avoid that drink, he'd probably done it. His friends joked with him that the sweet drinks balanced his angsty, loner personality, to which he responded with a death glare that made them chuckle. Sure, he liked wearing black clothes, avoided sunlight like the plague, and was given a small bed that resembled a coffin, but he was not angsty, a loner, and especially not a damn vampire.

However, on a cold afternoon in the middle of October, Nico found himself standing outside a coffee place that recently opened, wanting something to warm him up before heading to his apartment.

Golden Brew had gathered the attention of young and old with its cozy atmosphere and delicious pastries. However, when he entered, all he noticed was the smell of coffee in the air. Biting down his distaste, he made his way to the front. Thankfully, there was no line at the moment and the place was rather empty, besides the cashier.

The guy beamed at him, "Welcome to Golden Brew, what do you-"

"Hot chocolate in a medium-sized cup," Nico said, eyes trained on his phone to text his sister that he'd be a little late going home. He knew that there would be a hot chocolate option since not everyone who entered the place liked coffee. He waited for the guy to say something when he didn't hear a peep. The silence stayed longer than what Nico expected.

When he looked up, blue eyes met with his own onyx ones. One of his eyebrows was raised at the zoned out look on the blond's face. Not that it looked bad or anything, Nico appreciated that they held the same hue as the sky. The guy was definitely attractive, but the way he stared at Nico made the ravenette feel awkward. Really awkward. Awkward in a way that almost made him want to hide in his coffin bed for the rest of his life.

_This is getting ridiculous._

"What?"

That shook the guy from his dumbstruck stupor, "That'll be three dollars and forty nine cents. Mind if I get your name? For your hot chocolate, I mean."

The Italian boy raised a hand around the vacinity, "Not to sound rude, but there's no one here, besides you and me."

"It's a rule, regardless of how many people are in the shop," the blond- Will, from reading his name tag- raised his hands in defense.

"Nico, just Nico."

Without saying another word, he handed the guy a five dollar bill, got his change, and waited at a table in the corner.

As it took time to make drinks, Nico let his eyes wander over everything. It had softly lit lights hanging from the ceiling and pale yellow walls that didn't make him cringe, which in itself was a feat as any other color besides black hurt his eyes. The furniture was comfortable with its cushioned seats and small wooden tables that enabled one to work as they sipped away at their drink. Overall, it was a nice place. Despite it being pretty empty at the moment, it was worth the praise that he'd heard over it.

"A drink for a Nico, just Nico!"

At the sound of something akin to his name, the ravenette walked over and took the cup from the blond. One sip was all it took to make Nick shudder in delight.

 _Holy crap, that's good stuff_ , he thought as he took another sip. It wasn't sickeningly sweet nor insanely bitter like he imagined it to be. Taking another gulp at the drink, he nodded to the cashier in acknowledgement. "This is some good hot chocolate."

"Thanks."

Before Nico could leave the shop-

"Wait." -Will called out to him and slid him a cookie, "It's on the house. Word of advice, try eating it with the cookie."

In the end, it tasted delicious.

* * *

The next few weeks, Nico came back to the Golden Brew for the same reason and one or two things as well. Every time he did, he gave his order to Will, got a smile in return, and left with one hot chocolate and a sweet in tow. How the blond got away with it, Nico didn't know, but he certainly wasn't complaining about getting free food. The only thing that got on his nerves-

"Nico, here's your hot chocolate and something sweet to match it."

"Uh, I don't see anything."

"Funny, I'm seeing something in black and sweeter than anything else in this room."

-was the fact that Will would say things like that.

Somewhat endearing, but mostly embarrassing sayings that made Nico want to curl up and die. Nico's face was left red that day, nor could he admit that the sayings weren't unappreciated. He made sure to leave a large tip.

* * *

"What's with the doughnut," Nico poked the small treat that melted into his touch.

"After doing what you did, I decided to return the favor."

That made the ravenette raise an eyebrow, "What'd I do?"

"I'm saving you from an ocean of chocolate sweetness with my doughnut life preserver because you gifted me with your friendship."

"That's really cheesy, even for you."

"If it was cheesy, I would've given you a cheesecake instead." 

* * *

 "Here's to the man in black: something equally light-hearted and sweet to his personality."

"You couldn't be anymore wrong about that."

"I'm not talking about the drink."

Nico knew very well that Will was flirting with him. Sort of. He couldn't tell the difference between playful bantering and flirting since he'd never been in a relationship before. He stuck to the safe route of acting annoyed in order to avoid a collision or realization that they would and always be friends, nothing more. He'd experienced that once with Percy, and he wasn't keen on doing something like that again.

"Well, I don't see it."

Better safe than sorry.

* * *

 "Something sweet for something much sweeter!"

At least it wasn't as bad like the time Will dared to say, "Honeypie" in the somewhat crowded coffee shop. It was empty, just like the first time when he'd arrived in the Golden Brew.

Nico walked up to Will and took the cup, mumbling a "Thanks" under his breath.

The blond gave him that same sunny smile, "You might want to take another look at the menu before you thank me."

Nico looked up.

There was no hot chocolate option.

What the hell?

That meant he was drinking...

As he was about to chuck the offensive cup into the trash and dash out the door, the blond caught his wrist.

"I tried making a hot chocolate as per your request," the shy tone in Will's voice made Nico's heart flip flop. "It tasted good, didn't it? Completely impromptu, but delicious?"

"You owe me a drink," the Italian boy mumbled, but lowered his arm. It only occurred to Nico that after he said that, it sounded like a pick-up line. He felt his face burn before daring to look at the blond who had that spaced-out look on his face before giving Nico a smile that nearly blinded him.

"Nice to meet you, Honeypie. I'm Will Solace."

"Don't ever call me that again, Sunshine. Nico di Angelo."

* * *

Three weeks later, they started dating.

Another year and seven months later, Nico got proposed to.

A hot chocolate mug that had a stick of cinnamon with the ring dangling on the spice, served by a Will who looked too nervous that it was adorable made him accept without hesitation. Three months ago, they got married and lived comfortably in their shared apartment near Golden Brew.

Eventually, Will told Nico that he did give him coffee when he first met him. Will had a smile that not only made Nico's eye twitch, but made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"You didn't seem like the kind of person to drink hot chocolate. Not all coffee is bad. You just have to give it a chance."

Will still slept on the couch for a month.

No one messes with Nico di Angelo's hot chocolate and gets away with it.

Not even corny, sweet-talking blonds who do ridiculously sweet things for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time posting on this website. I might be making a sequel to it, but that is a MIGHT. 
> 
> Fun fact: This actually happened to me. The people that worked in the cafe didn't tell me that hot chocolate wasn't on their menu, but they did what they could to please me. It was so nice of them to do it, so I made a story based off of that experience. ;w;
> 
> Thanks for reading the story, by the way.


End file.
